


Look Both Ways Before Crossing

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin finally builds enough courage to confess to the crossing guard he has a crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Both Ways Before Crossing

Just one more look in the mirror, Jongin tells himself. He tries to straighten the bowtie he decided to wear and pushes back his wire framed glasses to the bridge of his nose. It's not like his outfit can be seen beneath his winter coat and scarf though it makes him a tad more confident when dressing nicely. A shaky hand goes through his formerly styled hair. There's no point in bothering to fix it anymore. He has been sweating profusely ever since last night. His eye bags are proof that he also couldn't sleep at all, for the rising sun would commence the impending doom. Jongin is overreacting, though don't tell him that.

 

You see, it's a normal Friday morning for most people, but for Jongin it's D-Day. He was going to finally confess to the kind crossing guard he had a crush on. He's harbored the crush since last Fall when the petite man began working near SM Elementary School. Jongin has been a first grade teacher for three years now. He had always wanted to be a teacher. Some say it's not a job that rakes in large amount of money nor a well-respected profession, when it should be. There are even times ignorant people who don't agree a man should be teaching young children. Jongin has learned not to take those harsh words personally.

 

Based on his experience, Jongin could've easily worked at a prestigious high school. Work with people almost twice his age and teach students who only care about attending the top schools upon graduation. He remembers how difficult it was for him being a high school student. Having extra tutoring lessons or cram school until late at night. Friday afternoons and weekends were not time for leisure. It was precious time where he would be forced to do mock exams all day.

 

Jongin vowed to never go through that process ever again. He still condemns the Korean school system overworking the youth. There was a great amount of pressure for the teachers as well. In all, preparing for the college entrance exams was legit hell. Selling your soul is never meant to be pretty.

 

He enjoys the friendly environment an elementary school has. The children are always eager to learn new things. He doesn't mind attending to a crying student or a student who soils their pants. Jongin was the youngest in his family, so he saw his little students as his siblings. 

 

Their wondrous eyes and wide smiles have him willing to go to work bright and early five days a week. At SM, he's not the only male teacher at the school and they are relatively around his age, which is comforting. Though he's the youngest among all of the teachers and at even 26 years old he still gets babied from time to time.

 

After deeming himself presentable enough to face the world (for Jongin his world is achingly cute Kyungsoo), he grabs his messenger bag and rushes to make it to the train station in time. The distance from his apartment to the station is not far, but the amount of stairs he has to take are unforgiving. Jongin sighs in relief when he looks at the screen indicating the train has yet to arrive. 

 

His cheeks are rosy from the cold bite of the winter wind as his feet shift in place, waiting for the train to arrive at the platform. Soon enough he'll be in the warmth of the train cars. Most stations are usually underground but his stop is the few places where him and many other people have to wait outside.

 

The school teacher knows Kyungsoo arrives about two hours before homeroom starts at 8:30AM. There is no need to appear until 8AM since that is the time where the students usher and rush inside. Yet Kyungsoo likes to be around in case there are early birds. Be it students, staff, or people who live around the neighborhood Kyungsoo is known to help anyone cross the street with a bright smile on his face. 

 

Jongin swears Kyungsoo has perfected a way to make his poor heart beat so rapidly it bursts away into smithereens: the shape of Kyungsoo's lips, large eyes that turn into endearing crescents, the chirpy voice that greets him "Good Morning." How can Jongin not have a wonderful morning after the heavens allowed this angel to acknowledge his existence? Jongin always puts the pieces of his heart back together because it allows him to see Kyungsoo for a heart fleeting moment the next morning.

 

Unfortunately, Kyungsoo doesn't work in the afternoons, something about having to teach at a singing academy on the other side of Seoul. Though Kyungsoo has never told Jongin directly about it. Jongin had to hear it from his colleagues, Jongdae and Chanyeol. They get along with Kyungsoo fairly well. His colleagues are very friendly and Jongdae had already known Kyungsoo through a mutual friend as well. Jongin tries his best not to show his jealousy whenever they mention hanging out with his so-called angel. 

 

His colleagues see right through him. It's hard not to ignore the way his eyes light up at the mere mention of Kyungsoo or whenever his face turns sour when they mention the fun they had during the weekend with Kyungsoo. However the two men have never voiced about Jongin's crush before. They have thought giving Jongin a little push in the near future wouldn't hurt.

 

Jongin finds himself pathetic for not being able to hold a real conversation with the crossing guard. He hasn't even formally introduced himself to Kyungsoo and yet he knows the other's name. Thanks to Jongdae and Chanyeol who talked about him one day over coffee at the faculty break room. So for the past five months their relationship hasn't progressed. Should Jongin even call it a relationship? They have never spoken more than a full sentence to each other at a time.

 

Regardless, for fifteen seconds the school teacher relishes that Kyungsoo has eyes only for him. Well, Kyungsoo actually has eye for the traffic, a group of children running across, or the old lady who is coming back from a morning walk at the nearby park. Though Jongin likes to dream that Kyungsoo's attention is directed towards just him. He's thought of arriving earlier to have a chance to talk to Kyungsoo, but he always scurries across the street. His steps grow heavier whenever he realizes another opportunity has been wasted.

 

There was also that embarrassing time that Jongin was too busy watching Kyungsoo guide a line of children across the street to notice the portable stop sign hitting his face. Despite the large red mark on his forehead for the rest of the day, Jongin assured he was completely fine. 

 

Jongin doesn't want to think the reason he takes a second look at the outfit he chooses for the day or why he practices for hours with the mirror so that the tug of lips are just right. All of his efforts is for almost a complete stranger. It's maddening how much Kyungsoo can affect him all the time. 

 

Oh boy is Jongin in deep.

 

Jongin had left a bit earlier than usual in order to give himself some time to stop by the florist shop near the school. The store doesn't usually open this early. A week earlier, Jongin had a talk with the owner, Baekhyun. Jongin negotiated, more so pleaded his case and agreed to pay double the amount for a rare bouquet of lavender roses and baby's breath. He can live with eating onigiri from the convenience store for awhile. He knows the sincere meaning behind the roses and it doesn't matter if Kyungsoo wasn't aware. Jongin had always dreamt of confessing with a bunch of roses.

 

Albeit the setting was not ideal, Jongin innocently hopes his efforts will sweep Kyungsoo off his feet like in his favorite movies. He thought of doing the confession through a sketchpad, but he was too embarrassed to write his own feelings on paper. That also seemed a bit over the top to ask someone on a date. Jongin knew he would be pressed for time and thought he roses would be enough.

 

Baekhyun opens the door to the florist shop for Jongin. The florist cheerily greets him and Jongin returns the greeting. Baekhyun goes to a certain fridge and Jongin beams when his eyes lay upon the prepared bouquet. Jongin has never seen lavender roses in person and they're even more beautiful than pictures. (Definitely not as beautiful as his angel.) Baekhyun informs him about how to take care of the roses and Jongin diligently listens. He doubts he will be able to tell Kyungsoo all of this. There's the internet to help the crossing guard out anyways.

 

The florist rings Jongin up and the man readily takes out his credit card to pay. Baekhyun takes one more look at the bouquet and tugs lightly at the matching lavender ribbon wrapped around the bunch. "You must really want to try impressing whoever you're giving these flowers to. It wasn't easy to find these flowers you know. I could've charged you way more but I'll count this as my good deed for the day...or ever really." Jongin bashfully smiles as he takes the roses and does a respectful bow. "I really appreciate you doing this for me!" Baekhyun chuckles and nods, "No problem. Just make sure you tell everyone you know if they need flowers to stop by at my shop!" Jongin says it's a promise that he'll make sure to tell everyone, especially if the confession goes well.

 

Jongin hopes he isn't ruining the bouquet in his sweaty hands. The wind is abruptly no longer keeping him cool. The scarf he knit himself last year is now suffocating him. He doesn't want to risk the roses being tarnished so he decides to put up with it. Even if his glasses occasionally fog up. He can also feel the back of his dress shirt cling to him due to sweat. He internally whines that he will need to probably borrow a new shirt. Depending on how everything turns out he might need much more than freshly pressed clothing.

 

He immediately sees Kyungsoo a block away, standing by a light post near the crosswalk. There isn't too much traffic since there's still less than an hour before rush hour.  Each steps takes him closer to Kyungsoo and Jongin is now finding it incredibly hard to think straight. Kyungsoo looks so adorable with his navy blue cap and reflective safety vest on top of his black puffer jacket, white gloved hands holding onto the portable stop sign.

 

Jongin had always liked seeing Kyungsoo in uniform, but that was until the weather got chillier and he learned the crossing guard is not a fan of the cold. The jacket almost engulfs Kyungsoo and Jongin nearly tripped himself the first time he saw the other bundled up like that. Jongin looks around to see there really isn't anyone around as usual. He takes a deep breath as this was part of the plan so that he had plenty of alone time with the crossing guard.

 

The wind suddenly knocks out of him when they make eye contact. Jongin can't hide the roses he was currently holding and the small smile he receives has him wanting to scream. His eyes are now on the ground as he tries to remind himself how to walk properly. He stumbles over his own dress shoes and well, that was embarrassing because Kyungsoo definitely saw that. 

 

The school teacher finally arrives at the crosswalk. There isn't another soul in the vicinity and Jongin is thankful only Kyungsoo will be able to witness what he is about to do. "Good morning!" greets Kyungsoo, before sneezing into his arm. "Sorry, I think I feel a flu coming." Jongin wonders how someone sneezing can be considered captivating. He seriously wants to slap himself silly right now. "Oh, y..you should wear a scarf when you're out in the cold like this."

 

"Ah~ I really should. It'd be risky to be sick around children." Kyungsoo frowns as he thinks about being a mobile sick bug towards the students. He would feel absolutely terrible if it were his fault someone got the flu too. Jongin lets out a strangled whine when he witnesses what it's like to see Kyungsoo lips jut into a pout. Gosh were those lips so plump and moist even during the winter.

 

Kyungsoo notices the bunch of roses Jongin is holding. He tries to hide the smile by biting his bottom lip. He thought about teasing Jongin a bit. A little birdie informed him that he should expect a surprise Friday morning. It was really Jongdae while they met with mutual friends for some drinks. He didn't give Kyungsoo anything too detailed. Still it was enough for the crossing guard to deduce Jongin was his surprise. "Do you know lavender roses mean 'enchantment'....like being in love at first sight?"

 

"Oh! Umm...well I....you see...." Kyungsoo refrains himself from pinching those flushed cheeks. He had always found the school teacher attractive. He didn't have the chance to make a move just yet. Kyungsoo chuckles as the other continues to be at a loss for words. Jongin misinterpreted the chuckle as a mocking laugh. He thought he could never feel so defeated.

 

"Who are the roses for?" The expectant look in Kyungsoo's eyes has Jongin reeling. Though he should give himself some credit for being able to get this far in the conversation without passing out. Jongin takes one more look at Kyungsoo and gasps at the kind smile he receives. The crossing guard is always full of smiles, but this one feels different. It doesn't make his heart burst as per usual and calms him down instead. Jongin stops himself from cradling Kyungsoo's face in his hands. He takes a deep breath before bringing the roses towards Kyungsoo. Jongin squeezes his eyes tightly as he finally expresses his confession. "Do Kyungsoo, I love you!"

 

He immediately opens his eyes in shock and squeaks, close to dropping the roses. That was not exactly what he wanted to say. "I'm so sorry! I don't love you...I mean I like do like you...a lot...and I really like it how you brighten people's day with your smile...and....and...oh my god...I can't do this anymore." The alarm in Jongin's head is telling to abort this mission and runaway, but a hand on his wrist stops him. A beaming Kyungsoo tiptoes to give a peck on Jongin's cheek. "You're so cute, Jongin. I like you too."

 

"W...what?" The school teacher realizes how close Kyungsoo is right now. He can feel Kyungsoo's chest against his own and wow those lips were soft like pillows. Just as he imagined.  Also, did Kyungsoo just admit he likes him back? Jongin frantically shakes his head because this must be a dream if the crossing guard is approaching him like this.

 

As if Kyungsoo can read minds, he assures that Jongin is surely not dreaming. Kyungsoo feels a bit daring and this time sneaks a peck on the lips. Jongin's mind is now working on overdrive and he screams, letting go of the roses to cover his face. Kyungsoo was able to save the precious flowers before it hit the ground. "I'm guessing these roses are for me too?" Jongin timidly peeks through this fingers to see Kyungsoo lean in to inhale the roses' fresh and fragrant aroma. "These are beautiful, Jongin. It must have been difficult to get these..."

 

Jongin soon has his hands away from his face and timidly smiles. He murmurs, "They can't compare to a beauty like you." The way Kyungsoo reacts means his compliment doesn't go unnoticed. Kyungsoo smiles wryly as Jongin nervously sways. Jongin finds a dead leaf on the ground so entertaining, kicking at it and pouting when it stays stuck to the ground. "Thank you, Jongin. No one has ever gotten me flowers." The school teacher hesitantly looks up and bites his bottom lip, rubbing the back of his neck as he responds. "Oh, so....I'm the first one to ever give you flowers?"

 

"Who knows..." Jongin gulps as Kyungsoo takes a step towards him. "If you play your cards right, you might be the last guy too." Kyungsoo confidently winks at him. Jongin wants to believe what the other is hinting so badly. There was a possibility of spending the rest of his life with Kyungsoo? At the moment where they continue to make eye contact is when Jongin realizes he never properly introduced himself to Kyungsoo. "Umm...could I ask how do you know my name?"

 

The chuckle Kyungsoo lets out this time doesn't make Jongin feel so insecure. It makes his whole body tingle, right to the fingertips that itch to hold onto something.  Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow and pokes Jongin's flushed cheeks, "Shouldn't I be asking the same thing?" The school teacher feels like his throat is too clogged up for him to reply. Kyungsoo doesn't give him a chance anyway as he continues to speak. "Those rascals you work with told me. I was curious about the name of the handsome teacher I see all the time."

 

"M..me? Handsome?" croaks Jongin. Kyungsoo scoffs before playfully shoving the other with his stop sign. "Oh please. 'Handsome' is me being modest. I think 'incredibly hot school teacher I wanna hook up with' is what I'd really want to say."

 

"T..thank you?" Jongin honestly doesn't know what else to say. He winces right after and is already apologetic for that kind of response. He's not used to this kind of attention let alone from someone he thinks so highly of.

 

Kyungsoo grins upon experiencing Jongin's chagrin. He can't help it when he kisses Jongin on the cheek again. The school teacher has got him suddenly so impulsive. Maybe it was because of how happy he was. "You're welcome. So, how about you hold onto these roses for me since I wouldn't want anything to happen them while working. I'll stop by during your lunch break and take you somewhere to eat. How does that sound?" 

 

As if the soft plump lips on his face was enough, Kyungsoo also asked him on a date. Jongin was too shocked to acknowledge that it was suppose to be him asking Kyungsoo out. His mind had turned blank, looking into the distance. Kyungsoo stands there confused and waves the hand holding the stop sign to get Jongin's attention. "You alright, Jongin?" He asks with concern and pouts.

 

"I think..." Jongin licks his dry lips before clearing his throat. "I saw heaven's doors open for me." The reply has Kyungsoo laughing and Jongin hides behind his hands when the former keeps calling him cute. "But you're the cute one!" defends Jongin. 

 

Kyungsoo sighs once he finally stops laughing. Jongin was sulking and the crossing guard tries his hardest not to voice how adorable it was. "Okay, okay. Then we'll be cute together." Jongin simply nods and takes back the bouquet of flowers. He promises to keep them in a safe place. 

 

The school teacher almost leaves without giving his number and shyly asks for it. He takes out his phone and has a mini heart attack when he realizes he forgot to change his lock screen wallpaper. It's a photo of Kyungsoo while he was working, smiling back at the children as they cross the street. Jongin hastily grabs the phone from Kyungsoo. "I'm not a stalker or anything! It's just...I just..." He can tell he blew his chance with Kyungsoo and the whole event backfired on him. 

 

All Jongin wants now is to hide from embarrassment in the comfort of his home. He'll order himself chicken and pizza as he watches sad romantic movies to remind him he's not the only one lacking when it comes to the love department.

 

Kyungsoo gently rubs the side of Jongin's right shoulder and attempts to comfort him. "It's alright, Jongin. The photo is actually really nice. You'll need to send to me later. I'll show my friends how nice being a crossing guard is. I get to help children and local residents...and of course, see you." 

 

Jongin looks apologetically at Kyungsoo and the other shakes his head. "I still want to date you. I promise." Kyungsoo then has his pinky out to make the promise official. Jongin would normally scoff at such a childish thing, but since it's a promise from Kyungsoo he'll let it slide. Their pinkies link and Kyungsoo has their thumbs touch so that the promise is locked away. Kyungsoo asks for the phone again and Jongin begrudgingly does so. 

 

While the crossing guard enters his phone number, Jongin can see his colleagues walking towards them on the other side of the block. He turns to Kyungsoo and takes the phone right away. "I'll see you later!" says Jongin, before looking both ways to cross and sprint to the school entrance. 

 

Jongin's chest heaves as he reaches past the front doors. He won't be able to avoid his colleagues in a few minutes, but at least he got a head start. He peeks at the number saved to his phone. Kyungsoo had saved himself as "Dyo♡" 

  
A wide grin graces his face because everything worked out a lot better than expected. He smells the roses held in his other hand and fondly thinks of Kyungsoo. He can't wait to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this on Valentine’s Day and then I thought posting earlier wouldn’t hurt. I was wondering if I should say anything about this...but my mind’s been over the place lately. I’m honestly stressed out with my personal life and writing used to be my outlet to relieve stress...however it’s begun to add onto my worries, which is unfortunate. I doubt anyone would want to read me babble on about it. Hopefully this oneshot is the start of me getting the back into the swing of things.


End file.
